HoneyWarriors Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 1
Redstar (L) - Approved nice 01:16, 02/23/2015 Can you define the shading a bit more on <-- this paw? Noice. 01:22, February 23, 2015 (UTC) reup 01:47, 02/23/2015 this is really pretty so CBA? —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 11:41, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 11:47, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Redstar (D) - Approved nice 02:36, 02/23/2015 Define the tail shading a tad and then I'll CBA —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 12:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Define/smooth out the leg shading ---> there. 16:37, February 23, 2015 (UTC) reup 22:19, 02/23/2015 -boop- CBA, looks pretty 02:02, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Approved 02:12, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Minnowstar (L) ~ Approved <3 Based on Pikepaw, Mistystar's kit. Like it? 16:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Can you blur the shading on the ears? Like, right here. The transition from the shaded part to the part in light looks kinda abrupt. —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 00:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Meh, no ear shading 01:58, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna CBA this 02:00, 02/24/2015 Approved 02:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Duskstar (L) ~ Approved bae —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 23:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Can you blur/smudge the shading in the upper chest, near the head. <3 Love it 02:00, February 24, 2015 (UTC) also define the shading on the legas and tail and then this'll be ready 02:06, 02/24/2015 re-uploaded 03:09, February 24, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 00:14, 02/25/2015 approved <3 22:22, 02/25/2015 Covestar (L) - Approved Leader of BaeClan.Silverstar 03:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Define earpink and nosepink? 03:50, 02/23/2015 Re-ups!Silverstar 03:54, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Define the tail shading just a touch —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 11:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) oh and can you blur/smudge the stripes on the front legs 02:06, 02/24/2015 Friend was generous and let me on her computer, re-ups (and I forgot his head stripes, wow)! 15:42, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading on the paws a bit and I think I'll CBA it. 18:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups! 20:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 20:41, 02/28/2015 Approved. 00:26, 03/2/2015 Redstar (W) - Approved bae<3 00:56, 02/24/2015 Can you define the shading on the belly and hind legs a touch? I like it. 02:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) reup 00:17, 02/25/2015 CBA? 18:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 00:27, 03/2/2015 Fishfang (W) ~ Approved Comments? 02:46, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Can you blur the shading a bit more near the most visible front leg? This is gorgeous, Leggy. 03:01, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you!! I'd rather not just because he's a skinny, sharp-boned cat, so the shading would have a sharper transition. If anyone else agrees though I will. 21:08, February 28, 2015 (UTC) What a baaabbbe! Could you define his cute lil' nose a bit? 21:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) His nose is the same color as his fur, it's fine. CBA? 19:23, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 15:03, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Sycamoreflower (W) ~ Approved My baby TITAN Is a Way of Life 01:35, March 1, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Niiice, blur her shading. 01:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups TITAN Is a Way of Life 01:44, March 1, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Blur it some more, and can you smudge the white into the grey/brown on the chest and stomach more? The transition looks a little abrupt. The haunch looks fine, but everywhere else. 02:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups TITAN Is a Way of Life 21:32, March 1, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Add some depth to the eyes, and then this'll be ready for CBA. Love her she's a bab<3 00:23, 03/2/2015 Re-ups TITAN Is a Way of Life 00:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw CBA? 00:38, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Boop, approved. 15:08, March 5, 2015 (UTC)